drabble ff :: Chibi Yunjae :: Yunnie Kitty
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: Sankyuu yang udah mau mampir baca  Pasti aneh banget yah ceritanya, idenya juga dadakan banget  Apalagi bagian akhirnya, Jaehan juga kurag sreg


**Yunnie Kitty**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**yunjaehan**

**Length: drabble**

Happy read ^^

Detik waktu terus bergulir memberikan getaran tersendiri dalam ruangan minimalis bercat merah muda yang cukup terkesan mewah. Getaran penunjuk waktu itu terdengar beriringan memantulkan nada kesedihan isakan kecil dari tubuh mungil yang tergulung selimut dengan warna senada itu

Jaejoong kecil terisak perlahan, aliran air menetes perlahan di sudut matanya yang sudah sangat memerah, ia terus memajukan bibir mungilnya sebagai tanda kekesalannya sejak ia terjaga dari kelelapannya

"Eumm… Joongie mau boneka Hello Kitty yang besar" gumamnya tetap terisak pelan sambil menyelusupkan kepala mungilnya pada bantal lembut bergambar kucing kegemarannya itu

Jaejoong kecil sangat menyukai karakter kucing itu sejak ia melihat sebuah tayangan yang menampakkan seorang penggemar yang mengumpulkan berbagai benda berbentuk karakter Hello Kitty. Jaejoong seolah terhipnotis dengan segala bentuk kelucuan yang diberikan karakter kucing kecil ini, dan selalu saja meminta segala hal yang berhubungan dengan karakter kecil ini.

"Joongie, sudah siang sayang" suara lembut wanita dewasa itu menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya

"Umma…" lenguh Jaejoong lemah

"Joongie sayang" rintih wanita itu mendekati putra tunggalnya yang terlihat sangat lemah

"Umma, Joongie mau Hello Kitty besar" pinta Jaejoong, air matanya kembali mengalir

"Tapi Appa, Joongie" wanita dewasa itu cukup resah melihat putranya yang sangat memelas

"Tapi Joongie mau Hello Kitty Umma" isak Jaejoong

"Nanti Joongie minta lagi sama Appa, sayang" senyum wanita itu sedang Jaejoong hanya dapat menggangguk pasrah

Suasana kini terasa sangat canggung, wanita dewasa itu memiliki dua pilihan yang membuatnya berada dalam kebingungan, antara suami dan anaknya. Jaejoong sangat menginginkan boneka Hello Kitty besar yang dibawa seorang gadis kecil teman sekelasnya kemarin. Namun, kepala keluarga Kim itu melarang Jaejoong untuk memilikinya karena itu barang-barang yang hanya dimiliki oleh anak perempuan

Selama ini pria dewasa itu mengijinkan Jaejoong memiliki beberapa pernak-pernik yang berhubungan dengan karakter kucing itu, dan itu semua sudah cukup. Satu prinsipnya adalah, anak laki-laki harus bersikap seperti laki-laki

"Joongie! Kenapa tadi tidak masuk sekolah?" teriakan nyaring seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang sangat dikenal Jaejoong menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunan impiannya

"Yunnie!" sahut Jaejoong sedikit ceria melihat Yunho mengunjunginya

"Joongie kenapa? Mata Joongie merah" ucap Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang seperti tidak bersemangat

"Joongie sedih, Yunnie" rintih Jaejoong dan langsung berhambur memeluk tubuh Yunho yang berada dihadapannya

"Joongie kenapa?" Yunho bertanya bingung

"Joongie ingin boneka Hello Kitty yang besar Yunnie, sayang, tapi Papa Kim tidak mengijinkannya" jawab wanita muda disisi Yunho

"Kenapa tidak boleh, Mama Kim?" balas Yunho menatap wanita dewasa dihadapannya

"Kata Papa Kim itu mainan perempuan Yunnie" jawab wanita muda itu dengan sedikit nada penyesalan

"Eh, boneka Hello Kitty itu seperti apa, Joongie?" Tanya Yunho polos sambil sedikit melepaskan pelukkan Jaejoong ditubuhnya

"Bahkan Yunnie saja tidak tahu, Papa memang benar" gumam wanita itu pelan

"Ini" Jaejoong menunjukkan bantal kecil berbentuk karakter kucing kegemarannya tepat diwajah Yunho

"Ini boneka Hello Kitty?" kaget Yunho mengambil bantal itu

"Eumm…" angguk Jaejoong sambil memajukan bibirnya manja

"Tapi itu kepalanya saja Yunnie, ini gambar bonekannya" kali ini Jaejoong menunjukkan gambar penuh boneka Hello Kitty yang diberikan temannya kemarin saat jam pelajaran olah raga

"Joongie mau ini?"

"Joongie mau yang besar" pinta Jaejoong manja pada Yunho seolah Yunho dapat mengabulkan keinginannya

"Yunnie tahu! Joongie, Yunnie pulang dulu yah" girang Yuho berlari tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong dan kebingungan wanita muda bermarga Kim yang menatap Yunho dan putra tunggalnya bergantian

Yunho berlari riang menuju tempat tinggalnya, senyum diwajahnya tidak pernah berhenti untuk terukir sejak ide brilian menurutnya yang muncul cepat dalam benaknya. Wajah mungil itu semakin menunjukkan keriangannya saat Yunho kecil melihat Ibunya tersenyum menanti kehadirannya

"Umma!" teriak Yunho memeluk wanita muda itu

"Yunnie cepat sekali pulangnya. Bagaimana dengan Joongie?" Tanya wanita cantik itu

"Umma, dulu Paman Shim pernah memberikan baju seperti ini kan?" balas Yunho dengan pertanyaan dan menunjukkan gambar yang diberikan Jaejoong sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan

"Itu pakaian Umma saat mengikuti pesta topeng reuni sekolah Appa"

"Boleh Yunnie pinjam Umma?" kembali Yunho memberikan pertanyaan, rambut hitamnya mengembang seiring dengan lompatannya

"Untuk apa Yunnie?" bingung wanita itu

"Untuk Joongie Umma, cepat Umma" pinta Yunho sambil menarik lengan hangat wanita dewasa itu

"Kita mau kemana Yunnie?" Tanya wanita itu bingung melihat Yunho yang begitu riang

"Kamar Umma dan Appa, Umma menaruhnya di lemari kan?" Yunho menarik wanita itu menuju kamar minimalis bercat kuning gading

"Mana Umma?" Yunho terus saja berbicara saat melihat Ibunya mencari pakaian yang diinginkannya didalam lemari

"Yang ini terlalu besar, sepertinya aku memilki model yang untuk anak-anak" gumam wanita itu

"Ini dia" lanjutnya mengambil pakaian berdominasi warna pink itu dan menyerahkannya pada Yunho

"Ini Yunnie" serunya tersenyum

"Umma, bantu Yunnie memakainya" keriangan Yunho tidak pernah surut

"Yunnie ingin memakainya? Untuk apa Yunnie sayang?"

"Untuk Joongie Umma, cepat Umma" paksa Yunho

"Baiklah" pasrah wanita itu dan dengan cekatan wanita muda itu memakaikan pakaian berbentuk Hello Kitty itu pada tubuh Yunho

"Sudah Umma?" Yunho sangat tidak sabar meminta wanita itu untuk cepat menyelesaikannya

"Sudah Yunnie. Sebenarnya ada apa? kenapa kau sangat buru-buru?"

"Nanti Yunnie bilang Umma, sekarang Yunnie ke rumah Joongie lagi" sahutnya mengecup perlahan kedua pipi wanita dewasa itu

Yunho berlari cepat menuju rumah minimalis disisi rumahnya, ia cepat-cepat ingin menemui Joongie-nya dan menunjukkannya pada Jaejoong

"Joongie!" panggil Yunho setelah tiba di depan kamar Jaejoong

"Yunnie!" sahut Jaejoong riang, namun wajahnya segera berubah saat melihat sosok asing namun tak asing baginya

"Hello Kitty besar!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris sambil berlari menghampiri dan memeluk erat sosok yang dikiranya boneka Hello Kitty besar yang selalu diharapkannya

"Joongie" ucap Yunho sedikit bangga

"Eengg…" Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya merasa mengenal suara yang didengarnya tadi

"Joongie, ini Yunnie" ucap Yunho membuka kepala berbentuk karakter kucing itu dan menatap Jaejoong

"Yunnie!"

"Yunnie akan jadi boneka Joongie mulai sekarang" ucap Yunho menyenangkan Jaejoong

"Yunnie! Yunnie Kitty! Punya Joongie!" teriak Jaejoong memeluk erat Yunho riang berhasil mendapatkan Hello Kitty besar yang diinginkannya

-End-

Sankyuu yang udah mau mampir baca

Pasti aneh banget yah ceritanya, idenya juga dadakan banget

Apalagi bagian akhirnya, Jaehan juga kurag sreg

Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya

Ja Na^^

Kunjungi juga blog kita di:

www . fanficyunjae . wordpress . com


End file.
